Ian
Ian, formerly known as "Ian the Indolent", was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Ian is a small Pekingnese puppy with yellow fur, yellow, bushy ears and a bushy tail. Before he joined the Pound Puppies, he wore a blue cape, a blue shirt with the word "sloth" and gray shorts. He also has short, red hair and was usually be seen playing a video game. He is the same height as Bright Eyes, making him the second smallest member of the PoundRaizers. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he wears a blue suit with a tie, blue pants, and sometimes glasses. When dressing up as PoundRaizer Cobalt, he wears a blue helmet with a sky blue vizor, a blue shirt with the word "diligence" on it, and black pants. After three years, Ian started wearing a blue beret and a light blue cloak. He also keeps his glasses, whether or not he has them on. During the summer, Ian wears blue swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, he wears a light blue, one piece pajama suit. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a light blue karate uniform with a red paintbrush design and glasses. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Ian used to have a strong dislike against cats and was somewhat loyal to Count Zanzibar. He was traumatized after he was not only attacked by a cat, but he was forced to see his former owner taken away and executed after the former owner was caught by Count Zanzibar. His favorite past time was playing video games, even during missions. He sometimes tends to be scatterbrained and slow. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he became more interested in painting and reading books than video games, even though he still was a little slow. Ian is also good friends with the youngest members of the Pound Puppies, including his ancestor, Whopper. He also doesn't mind Dumbo's stupidity. Ian shows great repsect towards Tony the Artist. He is close to Elaine. His favorite foods are pepperoni pizza and root beer. He has a crush on Bonita. His favorite type of music is disco. He also like to eat vanilla ice cream. He likes to watch cartoons, game shows and sports games on TV. History Ian's Childhood Ian was still a puppy when he was attacked by a cat. After his former owner was sentenced to death for "cowardice", Count Zanzibar offered a position of Devil Dog and Ian agreed. Ability After training under Count Zanzibar, Ian is granted greater agility. He also holds a special pose when introducing himself. Since he reformed, Ian become an expert painter and sculptor after taking lessons from Bright Eyes and Igor. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Cobalt, his weapon of choice is a giant paintbrush, although his paintbrush doesn't have paint on it. Ian serves as the team's painter. Ian is also a talented violinist and dancer. He sings in a high tenor voice. He has learned to make sculptures and clay models. Trivia Ian is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. He was also known as "Devil Dog 7." Ian is Whopper and Starburst's sole descendant. However, Ian doesn't inherit Whopper's imaginations. According to his age, Ian was born in the year October 7th, 2730. In the present, he would have been born on October 7th, 2005. Ian was born in Seattle, Washington. He was later adopted by an artist who loved animals. Ian's Japanese name is "Shinjiro-Chan the Slothful." His full name is Ian Watson Jones. In an alternate timeline, Ian owned an art school on June 7th, 2270. Gallery Ian.jpg|"Ian the Indolent" Ian's New Pose.jpg|Ian's new pose Ian's Pose.jpg|Ian's old pose Ian the Indolent.jpg|Ian before he reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Cobalt.jpg|Ian as PoundRaizer Cobalt Ian 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Ian Reformed Ian.jpg|Ian three years ago Summer Time Ian.jpg|Ian in summer attire Ian in Pajamas.jpg|Ian in his pajamas Ian and Bonita.jpg|Ian and Bonita PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Ian and the other PoundRaizers Ian in Karate Attire.jpg|Ian in his karate gear Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Ian and the other former Devil Dogs before they reformed Ian the Indolent Playing Video Games.jpg|Ian the Indolent's habit Ian and His Giant Paintbrush.jpg|Ian and his paintbrush Ian at the Beach.jpg|Ian at the beach Ian 3 years later.jpg|Ian's current attire Devil Dogs.png|Ian and the other Devil Dogs three years ago Indolent Ian.png|Devil Dog Sloth Bad and Good Ian.png|Ian before and after New PoundRaizer Cobalt.png|Cobalt Ian and his Ancestor.png|Ian and Whopper Pajama Ian.png Raw-23.png Summertime Ian.png Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Idiots Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Artists Category:TJ's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:Whopper's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Ian's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Descendants Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:PoundRaizers